In My Heart Forever ~
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: Gatomon’s past was bad. But not this bad. The digimon is caught in between a world of reality and horor. Where Hikari is her best friend and Gomamon loves her...and then, where the memories come, and Myotismon’s voice haunts her soul...
1. Default Chapter Title

Gatomon's past was bad.  
But not this bad.  
The digimon is caught in between a world of reality and horor. Where Hikari is her best friend and Gomamon loves her...and then, where the memories come, and Myotismon's voice haunts her soul...  
P.S I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Gatomon chased happily after Kari, Patamon and TK. It was another game of Tag, amongst millions of others. Gatomon laughed. She was gaining ground, catching up to the young boy...  
"GOTCHA!" She tackled him to the ground playfully despite her small size.  
"Hahaha! Okay, IIII'M IT!" TK began to chase after Gatomon playfully, then got off track to chase Patamon, then Kari. 'Poor guy doesn't know what to do' Gatomon thought.   
"Hey, guys! Time for lunch!" Sora's motherly voice called across to them. Remembering their hunger, the four playmates were no less then eager to scoff down their food.   
"Time to go." Tai finally said.  
"Wait up." Matt called after the group, picking up ends and odds here and there left over from camp.  
"MATT!"  
"Tai? What!!?? I'm just packing up camp!"  
"Well, it would be nice if you hurry it up!"  
"Maybe I CAN hurry it up if I have some HELP here!!!"  
"So, you can't do anything yourself, huh?"  
Izzy slapped his forhead. "here we go again..."  
"Guys, please, stop fighting..." Kari begged.  
The two ignored her.  
"Your worthless!"  
  
Flashback-  
"You would not be able to survive one minute in the outside world. You are better off with me...however hard I beat you." The deep, coniving voice of Myotismon cut into her mind, hypnotising her, holding her under his power.  
"Yes, Master." The young Salamon had no choice. The penalty for rebellion was far too much.  
End of Flashback-  
  
"Like your worth something." Matt retorted.  
Tai's face flushed an angry red. "YOU JERK!" He socked matt in the face.  
"Jerk yourself, idiot!" Matt landed a blow on Tai's head.  
"Who are you calling idiot, ass?!" Tai grabed a large piece of wood and hit matt over the head with it, the branches sprouting from it making a lashing, whipping noise.  
  
Flashback-  
"WORK! You wothless peices of junk! Or I'll hand you over to Myotismon! WORK!" The harsh voice of a young Gatomon goaded the weak and dyeing digimon slaves.  
"please, just some water...just some water..."  
"Water? I'll give you water."   
"Thank you, almighty highness! Thank you!"  
Gatomon then spit onto his face. She grabbed the Chumon on the back of the head, her claws diging into his skin. "I. TOLD. YOU. TO. WORK."  
"Hey, keep your hand off my friend!" Sukamon yelled, struggling against his chains.  
"Lightining claw!" Sukamon disintegrated into dust.  
"SUKAMON! NO! No! My friend..." The chumon collapsed crying.  
"Go back to work or do you want young numemon to meet the same fate?" Gatomon asked menacingly.  
Chumon had no other choice but to work, vaugly seeing what he was doing through his tears of sorrow. and Anger  
End of Flashback-  
  
The two boys were fighting each other mercilessly now...but to gatomon it was more then a naive quarrel. It was her hurting Sukamon  
It was Myotismon hurting her.  
It was the pain of all the digimon she had inflicted on them  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
"STOP BOTH OF YOU!"  
The two boys looked up at the majestic digimon. They looked at each other and turned their backs in a huff.  
"tell him HE started it." Matt said coldly. Then walked away.  
Angewomon de-digivolved and sighed. 'This isn't supposed to be the way thing are.' She thought.  
Kari ran up to her digimon and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Gatomon!"  
"Your welcome, Kari!"  
But dispite her happy voice, her heart was heavy. Heavy and depressed.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Later that night...  
"Gatomon, what's wrong?" Gomamon asked worriedly. Gatomon flashed him a small, soft smile. She...well, everyone for that matter, knew that Goma had a little crush on her. But she didn't take it seriously.  
"Nothing, Gomamon. Just a little tierd."  
"You can sleep here. It's nice and warmed up for you." Gomamon got up and moved.  
"It's okay, Goma-"  
"NO! I insist!"  
"Gomamon..."  
"Gatomon..." Gomamon matched her tone of voice exactly. 'What a joker.' She thought.  
"Well, okay."  
Gomamon settled into his spot, content that he won and that his 'lady love' was comfortable. Gatomon sighed and fell asleep.  
Gomamon briefly nuzzled the back of her neck. "Sleep well, Gato." He whispered.   
Gatomon opened one eye and looked at him mischiviously. "I will."  
Gomamon blushed, then said. "okay. G'night, Gato."   
Gatomon then had an idea. "G'night." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
The look on Gomamon's face was almost comical.  
Jyou looked at the two...and tried to stiffle a giggle. 'Yeah, they make a cute couple...ahe, however, she is a cat and he's a...what is Gomamon?' with that he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Black smoke swirled around Gatomon  
Black and seeping into her mind, into her soul.  
She was on a road.   
"Promise me..."  
"Huh?" Gatomon whirled around to the direction of the voice.  
There stood Gomamon, glowing with an unearthly light.  
"Promise me..."  
"Promise you what, Goma?"  
"Promise me that you will not run, you will not hide...walk the road, walk the road." Then Gomamon dissapeared.  
"Goma? GOMAMON!" Gatomon was filled with an incredible, indescriblable fear.   
Then Myotismon.  
Myotismon's Voice.  
Myotismon's Face.  
Myotismon's Presence.  
Gatomon ran. She ran down the road. Ran with all her might. She looked down. And screamed.  
The road was covered in blood.  
And the blood flowed from her claws.  
The blood of all the digimon she...  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
"GATOMON! GATOMON! Wake up!" Kari yelled into the digimon's ear.  
"Huh, Huh? Oh, kari...kari..." Gatomon's voice was a bairly audible whisper.  
"What's wrong, Gato?" Tai asked.  
Gatomon dismissed it with a lie/truth "Bad dream."  
"Okay...I need my sleep."  
So did Gatomon.  
She fell asleep.  
And that was her one mistake.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Gatomon was on the road agian.  
But this time the blood stoped flowing from her claws.  
The memories came back in a flood.  
Myotismon steped into view.  
"You are remebering now?"  
Gatomon snarled. Partially out of contempt but also because the pain of the memories.  
Flashback-  
Niyaromon cried again. She felt so empty. Empty and depressed. She had just been kicked out from primay village about 3 months ago, and now, now she was...alone.  
"DAMN YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME!?" Niaromon yelled into the night sky. Then immediatly felt the depression of her words. NO! She didn't mean it...but the pain was too much to bear.  
End of Flashback-  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She snarled.  
"I don't need to do anything to you. You do it to yourself." Then he vanished.  
Gatomon looked around worriedly. She had no choice but to continue on the road.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Gatomon was rudely awakend by a familiar voice.  
"Heeeloo! Gatomon, it's time to waaake up!" Kari spoke into the digimon's ear once more.  
'Yay, more travel.' She thought smugly.  
Hours and Hours of blank, tedious walking passed by. Then it began to rain.  
"Oh, this is just great." Mimi whined.  
Gomamon bit off a huge leaf from a nearby plant and held it over Gatomon.  
"Hereya go." He said around the leaf's stem.   
Gatomon giggled and grabed the makeshift umbrella from his mouth, holding it over the both of them.  
"So your mouth can be free to talk...uh-oh, I shouldn't have done that." She siad jokingly.  
Gomamon gently shoved her. She shoved him back...  
Kari and TK turned around to see the two digimon acting kinda silly. Jyou joined them soon after.  
"I've never seen Gatomon act that way." Kari said. The two others agreed with her.  
"well, Kari. I think Gato and Goma are in love." Jyou said matter-of-factly.   
"WHAT???" The two chorused disbelievingly.   
"I think so. She kissed him last night."  
Kari and TK exchanged a look.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
They had found a cave, and everyone was drifting off to sleep, except Gatomon. The memories haunted her...Gatomon fell asleep finally.  
And then she began to dream.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Road was in her dreams again.  
The same black smoke.  
The same feeling of alone and lonliness.  
The same tormenter.  
Myotismon.  
He stood before her, confident and almost happy.  
"What do you want from me now?" Gatomon asked, starting to panic.  
"Remember." Was all he said.  
The black smoke began to writh and swirl with a life of it's own. And then it took shape.  
Gatomon watched in horor at the images moving through the smoke.  
A young, misrable Salamon walked up along a cold stone staircase. Then heard a movement in the shadows.  
She looked.  
That was a mistake.  
"Those eyes. Everytime you look at me with those eyes I'll have to hurt you."  
The smoke spread apart, images no longer sketched into it's depths.  
Gatomon remembered that day, those years.  
Scars.  
Scars is what was left of that part of her life, scars she kept so well hidden benieth her gloves and fur.  
"Remember, Gatomon."  
Gatomon looked up hatefully at her tormenter.  
"What do you want from me? Your supposed to be dead!"  
"Walk the road, Gatomon. Walk the road." Then Myotismon once again vanished.  
Gatomon turned to where the road streached out.  
'Where does this thing lead anyway?' She wondered. She walked. Dirt kicked up a little bit with each step. It was like she was getting no where.   
'Gomamon said to walk the road, and so did he. Would Gomamon ever do that to me? Why are they both giving me the same advice? And exactly, why is this road here? What is it's purpose?' Gatomon looked down. She held in a scream.   
Blood was seaping through her glove. She took it off and gasped at what she saw.  
Her scars had somehow turned into the wounds they were, blood flowing from them. She whirled around, looking at her back, her legs...they were all covered in bruises, scrapes, wounds, bleeding and throbbing with incredible pain.   
She did the one thing she could do.  
She ran.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Time to get up all! Look, the rain's stoped!" Patamon cried happily.  
"Huh, Patamon?" Gatomon took a minute to come back fully to the relm of concousness. She chanced a quick look at her paw and saw...nothing wrong. She sighed with relief.  
On the way to nowhere, she kept looking at her back, at her paws, checking over and over to make sure nothing was wrong.  
"Hey, Gato! Is there anything wrong? Fleas?" Gomamon asked jokingly.  
Gatomon shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just felt like there was something on me." She lied.  
"Oh, okay then." Gomamon looked at her worriedly.  
"Really, I did!" She defended herself.  
"Not that I doubt you, of course, Gato!" He reasurred her.  
She tapped him on the nose playfully, then gave him a quick kiss. She ran away, daring him to a game of tag.  
"Oh, your gonna get it, Girl." Gomamon chased after her as best he could.  
"Come on, Goma. You could do better then that." She purred.  
"Can I play too?" Kari asked.  
"Of course, Kari!"   
Tai sighed. "Won't you guys ever learn? We need to defeat the enemy!"  
"Come on Tai, they need a break sometimes." Sora gently reprimanded him.  
"Well, okay, then." Tai didn't hear very reassured, but he went along anyway.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Gatomon screached to a halt.  
"Hey, where are the others?"   
The other four players (TK and Patamon had joined in.) looked at her.  
"Y'know, we did go too far away. We better head back." Kari stated.  
Everyone silently agreed. The branches of the dark, dense forest hung over them, like arms trying to reach them, strangle them. The air was moist and thick, the darkness evident in the forest...too evident. The five companions hurried thier step, Kari making small talk to keep their minds off the prospective danger.  
"So, uh, Gato, what's up?"  
Gatomon decided to ask Kari. "Do you think dreams can come true?"  
Kari thought for a second. "No, not really. But I've heard that some dreams can tell the future...why do you ask?"  
Gatomon decided not to make anyone more scared. "I had a wonderful dream! We had lots and lots of time to play, and the best food!" Gatomon blushed. "And I had lots of catnip."  
Kari giggled and ruffled Gatomon's ears. "I wish that dream comes true."  
'Not if you know the truth, Kari. Not if you know the truth.' Gatomon thought misrably. They lapsed into silence, dry leaves crunching underfoot the only sound heard.  
Then it was replaced by a horendous scream.  
Gatomon, Gomamon, Patamon, and TK whirled around.  
"KARI!" Gatomon screamed.  
It was the same black, writhing smoke in her dreams.  
The same black writhing smoke that now held Kari captive in it's depths. It held her with an iron grip.   
"NO! KARI!"  
The crest of light began to glow.  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
But the smoke had already dissapeared. And so had Kari.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"TAI! JYOU! MATT! SOMEONE, HELP!" Salamon burst through the brush.   
The whole group stood up in unison. "What's wrong?"  
"Something...something kidnapped Kari!"  
"Let's go get her!" Tai started heading off into the direction they had come from.  
"Tai! Wait!" Izzy turned to Gomamon. "Exactly what kidnapped Kari?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I do."  
Everyone turned their full attention to Salamon.  
"It was the smoke from my dreams." She whispered. "Or maybe...the digimon who controles the smoke. I dont' know."  
"What dreams?"  
"I've been having nightmares...I didn't think that they meant anything."  
"Just tell us what you remember." Izzy encouraged her.  
"Well, in all the dreams I'm always on this dirt road. And Myotismon....he's there...and, and he and gomamon told me to 'walk the road' I don't know what that means..." Salamon continued describing the nightmares as best she could.  
"Uh-huh. That doesn't tell us much, Sala."  
"Well, then, let's get going!" Tai urged.  
"I'm with you, Tai! Let's go find Kari!" TK practically screamed.  
"Wait! We don't even know who did this! We don't even know what it is!"  
Tai needed a little bit of convinceing, but then, seeing the whole event logically, he decided to go with Izzy's plan.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Y'ready, Sala?" Palmon asked.  
"Yeah."  
Palmon put the strong-smelling mixture into the little cut on Salamon's paw. The immense drowsiness took over, and then the small digimon collapsed into sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
She was on the road again.  
"KARI!" She yelled happily.   
Kari held up a hand.  
"Find me, Salamon."  
"I promise I will, Kari! I promise!"  
"Walk the road and find me." Then Kari dissapeared.   
She was replaced by Myotismon.  
Myotismon put his hand on her forhead, bringing forth a memory hidden deep within her heart.  
Flashback-  
Gatomon felt empty. Empty and alone.  
And the knife was the only way out.  
There was too much hate.  
Too much confusion.  
Too much worthlessness and too much depression.  
'Why is this life worth living? It isn't. It isn't." She reasurred herself as she reached for the knife, it's sharp edge slowly making it's way to her heart.  
Just then a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" She said harshly, quickly putting the knife down.  
The door opened with a loud creak. Then in the doorway stood an impressive figure. Obviously hardend by many battles. But wounded.  
"Again, Wizardmon?"  
"My wounds are healed. But I read something..."  
Gatomon's face fell.  
"Don't ever do that to me, Gatomon. You understand? Don't ever, ever! We'll find a way out of this, I promise!"  
Gatomon nodded.  
End of Flashback-  
Salamon looked up vengfully at Myotismon. "You made one mistake."  
"What's that?" Myotismon asked, not at all frightend.  
"That you showed me encouragement! You let me feel hope once more!"  
"Are you sure about that? Keep walking, young idiot. Keep walking and keep looking. You'll find your truth. That you will." Then Myotismon vanished. And Salamon walked.  
After God-only-knows-how-long, Salamon stopped and stared up at a carving in the dirt path.  
It looked like Angewomon.  
Only it was evil. Somehow, someway, it was evil.   
Blood started staining the elegant carving.  
She looked at her chest.  
A knife wound dug into her heart.  
And the realization hit her. "Me..." She whispered.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Salamon's eyes shot open.  
"Well, what did you see?" Tai asked, all patience the guy ever possesed had dissapeared.  
"A dark angel digimon..." She whispered.  
" A Dark Angel? Hmm...lemme see." Izzy began to type furiously at his computer. "HERE! Yes, here it is!"  
"What?"  
"DarkAngewomon. She's a mega-digimon, and she's the Sub-mega level of Gatomon."  
"Sub-Mega?"  
"Yeah. Sub-Mega. It's a stage only reached by hate or revenge. Like SkullGreymon, SkullMeramon, MetalSeadramon, excetera."  
"Oh, what does that have to do with anything?" Salamon asked, she too begining to get irritated.  
"I don't know. I think we'll have to give the sleep thing one more shot."  
Salamon agreed.  
But she had a feeling that this might be the same as all the other times....  
Or worse.  
  
  
(A/N: Y'like it? I think it's okay. I really do. Anyway, please, for the love of Salamon, read and review! Thanks. Oh, yeah. I don't own digimon.)  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: Okay, me no own digimon. I decided to end it quick. I wanted the good part to be in a seperate part.)  
  
The road was still there.  
But myotismon wasn't. For some strange reasone, this time he wasn't there.  
Instead stood Angemon  
"Walk the Road. Your almost there. Walk the road."  
"Where does this 'road' lead?"  
"It leads to destiny. Walk it and learn."  
Then angemon dissapeared.  
So Salamon did the only thing she could do. She pushed through the billows of smoke and walked the road.  
It seemed like miles and miles and hours and hours, but she made it. To...where? She looked in the mirror.  
There stood angewomon. Then things began to apear around her.   
"The battle with Myotismon..." She whispered almost reverently.  
The battle continued.  
Everyone digivolving.  
Myotismon attacking her and Kari.  
Wizardmon in the way.  
Wizardmon dead.  
"Celestial Arrow!" But the attack never destroyed myotismon. She had failed. Failed herself, failed the digidestined, failed her friends, failed Kari, failed Gennai, failed the world. Failed Wizardmon.  
The images faded. There stood a friegtend Salamon, alone and shaking. She looked around her, terrified. No Myotismon. No Wizardmon....  
Just then angemon appeared again.  
"Which way did the arrow point?  
To destiny awaits.  
Save the child of light,  
Follow the arrow.  
Walk the road and fight the fight."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~  
  
Salamon awoke with a start. She looked around.  
"Well?"  
"Which way did the arrow point?  
To destiny awaits.  
Save the child of light,  
Follow the arrow.  
Walk the road and fight the fight." She repeated the same words that were spoken to her.  
  
20 minutes later and 2 million taps on the computer keys...  
"So the arrow pointed north. As in, Angewomon's arrow?" Izzy didn't sound too sure.  
"No."  
Everyone turned to look at Patamon, startled.  
Angemon's voice came out of Patamon's mouth, smooth, calm, and deep as the ocean.  
"Where does the arrow point?  
In love you follow,  
in desire you follow,  
To the shallow it is hollow.  
Follow it and see,  
Your future, your destiny."  
  
"Patamon..." TK's voice trailed off.  
"What, TK?" Patamon's voice was back to normal.  
"Why did You say those things?"  
"Something...something...told me to." Patamon said meekly.  
"Well, where exactly was the arrow pointing, Salamon? Try to remember." Tai implored.  
Salamon thought carefully. "I remember thinking...I remember thinking to aim my arrow low, so I don't miss...I aimed it at his chest, to get him nice and good..."  
"His heart?" TK asked. "Ouch."  
"That's IT! TK, Your a genuos! His HEART!" Mimi cried happily. Then looked at the blank faces of the others. "COME ON! Don't You get it?  
Where does the arrow point?  
In love you follow,  
in desire you follow...Your HEART! That's it! You follow it when you love someone, as in, you can't tell yourself who to love or who not to, your heart does it for you!"  
"Mimi...got that?" Jyou asked, stunned.  
"There are things about me you don't know."  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Can we stop with the flirting we need to find Kari!"  
Mimi and Jyou flushed bright red.  
"Not true..."  
"Wasn't flirting..."  
Salamon sighed. "Exactly where do we go?"  
"Follow your heart." Tai told her simply.  
Salamon was about to argue but thought better of it. She WAS the only one who can...she just somehow knew it. Salamon looked around, then sniffed the ground. Lifted up her ears and tried to listin.  
'This won't work.' Gomamon thought.  
"Sala, let me help."  
Salamon was releived to have help. "HOW do I do this?"  
"Close your eyes." He said.  
"Goma, now is not the time!"   
"Just do it!"   
Salamon closed her eyes.  
"Now, think only about me. What I look like, how my voice sounds, what I like, what I dislike..." Gomamon trailed into silence. Then moved silently around her, to her left side, abnormaly silent for a seal. For anything, matter of fact. Gomamon turned to Jyou and nodded.  
"Okay, don't open your eyes, Salamon, but tell me where Gomamon is."  
"He's...he's to my left..." Salamon's voice carried a hint of understanding. "I think I understand! Thank you so much, Gomamon!" Salamon shut her eyes tighter. She thought of Kari. Honey-brown eyes and soft-brown hair...the way kari laughed, the way she cried, the way she cared and the way she spoke.  
The way she was.  
Salamon felt the urge to go east. To go towards the ocean...  
Salamon broke out into a run. It took considerable effort for the others to keep up.  
The darkness of the trees went unheeded as the determind digimon took off. So was the black smoke.   
Salamon skidded to a stop.  
"The road..." She whispered. But her heart told her to walk it. So she did. She ran alongst it, desperate and frightend.  
"Hang on, Kari! Please hang on! I'm coming!" She cried into the wind.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: I hopeya like this one...hee hee, this story plot rocks hard! Sry. I know I sound like i'm bragin' but this story plot really does rock! ohyeah, I dont own D I G I M O N!)  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~  
  
Salamon ran as fast as she could. The road was the same as always. The smoke. The terror.  
But Salamon didn't see any of this. She didn't feel any of this.   
She just knew that Kari needed her and she didn't want to let her best friend down.  
So she ran.  
Past the carving of DarkAngewomon.  
Past the Miror...  
and into the Sea.  
The others stoped, fear evident in thier faces.  
Salamon gasped, struggling as the black, oily water reached out and pulled her into it's deapths.  
"Salamon! NO!" Gomamon didn't think twice about plunging into the water after her.   
Gomamon had to struggle to reach Salamon, strong flippers paddling against the water that seemed to have a mind of it's own...he dove under salamon, then broke the surface, struggling under Salamon's weight. Somehow, he reached the shore...and gasped at what he saw.  
The smoke held Kari above the ocean, the young girl unconcious.  
"Kari! NO!" Salamon began to struggle again. Suddenly, a stream of black smoke shot at her...and Salamon felt..nothing.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~  
  
Salamon saw the battle unfolding before her.  
But it was like she wasn't inside her body...she saw Gomamon furiously battleing the darkness, trying to stand guard over her limp form.  
GOMAMON! She screamed. Or tried to. But no sound came from her mouth...  
Then all the digimon except her began to digivolve...  
"Gomamon WARP digivolve to...MarineAngemon!"  
"Agumon WARP digivolve to...WarGreymon!"  
"Gabumon WARP digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"  
"Palmon WARP digivolve to...Rosemon!"  
"Tentomon WARP digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!"  
"Biyomon WARP digivolve to...Pheonixmon!"  
"Patamon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"  
Then Salamon began to glow.  
"Salamon WARP digivolve to...LightDragonmon!"  
The eight formidable digimon stood there, menacing and angry...  
The black smoke began to writh inside, then pulled something forth...  
"Kari..." LightDragonmon whispered.  
Then a voice spoke.  
"Anyone who comes any closer will destroy the girl and be infected with darkness." The voice hissed menacingly.  
They all de-digivolved.  
Salamon stepped forward.   
The Crest of Light began to glow.  
"Salamon! What are you doing?"  
Salamon turned to Gomamon. "I love you, Gomamon. But I have to do this. Kari rescued my soul from darkness. Now it's my turn to pay her back." The crest of light made a bridge for Salamon to get to Kari. Salamon lowered her head and steped onto the bridge, lenghthening her stride then running. All the knew was that Kari needed her. And she wasn't about to let Kari down.  
Salamon flew into Kari's arms.  
"You found me Salamon. Thank you." Kari whispered weakly.  
Salamon nodded. "Hang on, Kari!"  
The crest of light glowed more fierce then ever.  
Salamon closed her eyes.  
"FURY OF LIGHT!"  
They felt the suffocating darkness part from around them. Kari was roughly thrown to the shore...  
Salamon was trapped.  
"SALAMON! NO!" Tai and Matt had to struggle to keep Kari from going after her digimon.  
"No!" Gomamon burst into tears. Then headed to the sea as fast as he can...trying to reach her...  
Then the smoke began to streatch and grow and shrink. Then something flew out of it's deapths.  
It was Salamon.  
They all rushed up to her.  
Kari gingerly touched Salamon's forhead. It was covered with scars. Kari drew her hand back. Salamon's fur burned with an unearthly heat, scortched black. Then Kari firmly put her hand on her digimon, unheading of the pain. Gomamon nuzzled the back of Salamon's neck, trying to get the small digimon to wake up.  
"Huh...Kari...?" Salamon's eyes flickered open.   
Here eyes were red.  
"I'm here, Salamon."  
"Kari, I'm sorry..." With each word Salamon spoke, blood burst forth from her mouth.  
"Why?" Kari tried to hold back tears.  
"I should have found you earlier. I should have been able to protect you..."  
"You did, Salamon, you did."  
"Kari, you are my very best friend...I love you..."  
"I love you too, Salamon."  
Salamon's body shuddered. Then her breath no longer came.  
"Salamon? Salamon!" Kari burst into tears, holding the mutated digimon close to her. Not bothering about the red eyes, or the black fur, or the blood that still trickled out of her mouth. All she knew is that her best friend was gone...  
Gomamon was stuned, then burried his face in between his flippers, tears of bitterness and anger and sorrow and regret burning down his face. Jyou stared into oblivion, gently laying a hand on Gomamon's head, trying to comfort him while Jyou tried to find a little shred of refuge within himself. Sora layed her hand on Kari's back, trying to comfort her. Tears runing down her own face. Mimi held on to Palmon like she was teetering on the brink of an abyss with no end. Tai turned away, not knowing what to think...Agumon and Gabumon stared emptily at the scene, trying to find out what to do, what to say. TK burried his face into Yamato's chest, wailing at the top of his lungs while his big brother tried to comfort him, tears begining to well up in his own eyes. Izzy blinked, disbeliefe written all over his face.  
But Patamon heard something.  
"Love comes in truth.  
Save her, loose yourself.  
In light a trade will be made.  
Darkness for light."  
Angemon's voice again.  
"What?" Sora asked through tears.  
Then the Kari's crest sent a beam of light into the air.  
Then another beem from the sky met the ground. Salamon's body levitated into the air.  
"I...understand..." Gomamon whispered. He walked into the column of light, gently leaning over the still, black form of Salamon, then kissed her.  
The first thing Gomamon felt was pain.   
Incredible pain, like nothing he ever felt before. Red clouded his vision as his eyes turned the blood-red color Salamon's were once. Then a wave of heat as his fur was replaced by blackness.  
Then Gomamon tasted blood.  
Finally the transfer was made, and Gomamon peacefully laid down.  
"huh..wha...GOMAMON!" Salamon rushed over to him, gently nuzzling him, trying to get him to stand up. "please. Goma. Don't go."  
Gomamon looked up...then let out a small chuckle.  
Salamon's eyes were the same grean as his once were.  
And her fur was a lovely light, light lavander...as if his own whiteness was mixed with his purple.  
"I'll never leave...you won't be able to see me...but I'll never leave you..."  
"Gomamon, don't talk that way. You will live, I promise."  
Gomamon winked. "Luv ya."  
Salamon nodded. "I love you too."  
Gomamon shuddered.  
"GOMAMON! NO!"  
But Gomamon was gone.   
"Well well, how touching." A wicked, feminine voice reached their ears. They turned around in unison as the smoke began to take shape...  
"DarkAngewomon..."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~  
  
Salamon awoke with a start.  
Tears stained her face...  
The Sea was still there.  
DarkAngewomon was hot on thier heels.  
And Gomamon was no where to be seen....  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~  
  
(A/N: *author gets mauled by Gomamon Fans.* WAIT WAIT WAIT! Don't flame me yet...it's still gonna be good! Don't you want to know what happens to Salamon and Kari and ...Gomamon...DANG! *sniff, pulls out a kleenex.* Why'd I have to go and do that? *starts bawling* )  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Days melted into nights into days into nights...  
It was all a para-normal blur to salamon.  
She didn't know how long she just stared into nothing...  
didin't know how long she didn't think.  
She didn't eat.  
She didn't sleep  
She didn't talk.  
The onl sign of life in the small digimon was a raspy, hollow breathing which even seemed to totter at the brink of an endless abyss. That one tiny, little disturbance would make it go plunging into oblivion.  
And Salamon wanted to stop that too.  
But she couldn't do that to Kari.  
`He died because of me. He died because of me. He died because of me.' The accusing voice chanted over and over again in the digimon's mind.  
Everyone tried not to grieve over Gomamon. But sometimes TK would just burst into tears, or the sound of trickling water would remind one of them or another of Gomamon...and they just couldn't help it.  
But Jyou never cried in front of the others. However, Salamon could sense his tears quietly flowing down his face as he stiffled his cries of sorrow late at night.  
`And it's all my fault.' Salamon heard her voice accusing her.  
Hell.  
Hell hell hell. It was Hell.  
in Hell it was night. Nighttime and Salamon could hear Jyou crying again.  
Finally Salamon couldn't take anymore. She ackwardly, slowly got up, joints and muscles aching and resisting from days and days of not being bent and used. She walked over to Jyou and snuggled up to him.  
"I miss him too." Salamon whispered.  
"Salamon!" Jyou immediatly hushed himself. He began to wipe furiously at his tears. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
Salamon shook her head. "I never was asleep." She looked distantly at the dark forest. "I'm too scared to go to sleep."  
Jyou put a comforting hand on the puppy digimon's forhead. "I don't know what to tell you."  
"Do you remember how Gomamon used to make all those stupid jokes?" Salamon finally asked.  
Jyou was stunned. "How..."  
"I have to face it. Gomamon would want me to face it." Salamon whispered.  
Jyou nodded. "Do I ever. Especailly about my allergies." That brought a small, sad chuckle from the both of them.  
"He helped Wizardmon, you know." She said. "Without Zudomon Wizardmon would have drowned."  
"I know, Sala. I know."  
"Remember when he got you and the others all hyped up for the battle with VenomMyotismon?"  
Jyou laughed. "All for one and one for all! Yeah! How could I forget?" He thought about that for a second. "How did you hear that?"  
"I have good hearing even as Angewomon."  
"oh...remember when we found the cards? And Gomamon said" Jyou tried to copy Gomamon's voice as good as possible. "I'm cuter in person. That was when his ego shined the most."  
"I wasn't there yet." Salamon laughed. "He said that?"  
"He sure did. AND he would also make jokes about the fishes like `Lucky for you they were having a school reuinion."  
"That's Gomamon for you."   
"He used to joke around a lot. A LOT! More then even you know. He would think we're play-fighting when I was really mad...I got so frustrated with him..." Jyou thought a second. "But it just brought us closer."  
"Gomamon was always so sweet. He would just do the nicest things." Salamon whispered.   
"He was a good friend." Jyou stated.  
"I know..." Salamon murmered in sleepy agreement.  
Jyou smiled and picked up the now snoring digimon, putting her in a soft pile of moss next to Kari. He looked up at the sky.  
"Thank you." Two words whispered. Two words that would make such a difference in one's life.  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Salamon awoke the the feverent typing of computer keys.  
"huh...wha?" She asked groggily.  
"You're up!" Kari greeted her happily. "here, have something to eat!"  
Salamon gratefully accepted the strange concoction of berries and edible leaves.  
"I'm glad your finally eating!" TK commented.  
"So'm I." Salamon said around mouthfuls of food.  
Kari scooped up Salamon and gave her a tight, tight hug. "Your the BEST, Salamon!"  
Salamon smiled a little. Everything was gonna be okay...  
maybe.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO REST TAI???" Mimi asked rather impatiently.   
"Lemme guess, Tai. Never?" Sora gasped. She, too, was getting angry and tired climbing the steep, rocky hill.  
"What do you mean, never? I'll let you all rest! Take five, everyone!"  
"Oh, I hope he means five MONTHS!" Mimi sighed, streaching out aching muscles.  
Jyou took a seat beside the girls. "Wheew! I know how you feel."  
Kari and Salamon took a seat, too.  
"I hope Tai and Matt don't start. That's the last thing we need." Biyomon whispered edgily.  
"Yeah, I think you're right. But they seem not to fight as much anymore..."  
These words brought a hush of silence. Everyone lapsed into their own thoughts...  
Then Salamon heard something, felt something.  
her heart screamed `Danger! DANGER! RUN, DAMMIT! RUN!'  
Salamon looked around, terrified. "RUN! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW! RUN!" She ran about the group, nudging digimon and humans up on their feet.  
"What, Salamon? I didn't see anything!"  
Salamon stoped, panting and looking wildly about her in fear. "I don't know, please, just trust me, please, run! We have to go! RUN!"  
But the warnings came too late.  
"Darkness HAZE!" The same stream of black smoke...  
"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GATOMON!"  
"Lighting Claw!"  
"DARKNESS HAZE!"  
Gatomon bairly escaped...  
"BIYOMON! GO!"  
"Right!"  
"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PHEONIXMON!"  
The mythical digimon quickly grabed everyone and flew away with supernatural speed.  
"Just for now, fools. Just for now..." The enemie's voice sounded famialiar...vaugely familair...  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Gatomon sat, gently nursing her wound.  
"Are you okay, Gatomon?"  
"I'll be fine, Kari!" Gatomon reasurred the concerened human.  
"we can't keep running like this. We need a place to stay." Tai stated frustratedly.  
"Gennai's place!"  
"Oookay, and where exactly IS Gennai's place?"  
"Due south, a few degrees west, and you can't miss it!" Izzy's voice interjected.  
"Okay...lead the way, Iz."  
Izzy was more then happy to oblige.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Soon after they had bathed, rested, and ate, the usual small talk began.  
"DarkAngewomon, huh?" Gennai said, a knowing sadness envelopeing his voice. He turned to Gatomon. He started to say something, then stopped.  
Mimi yawned. "I'm tired."  
"You all go to sleep. you need your rest."  
Gatomon was about to ask him what he was going to say, but before she could the old man dissapeared into another room. Gatomon decided to ignore it and curled up on Kari's pillow, falling fast asleep...but the fur on her neck stood on end, and her skin crawled, and her heart thumped in dreaded anticipation of something...something...  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Gennai stared at the rows of books upon books upon books lining the high walls.  
"They have to go through this on their own." He whispered.  
But try as he may he couldn't stop a small, slow tear from running down his face.  
Gennai knew something they didnt.  
And he was pretty sure that this something had a huge chance at destroying Gatomon.  
For good.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
"Make the Choice,  
Make the Change,  
for the Power,  
and the Bane.  
Riped in two,  
She shall Be,  
One for Darkness,  
One for Light,  
Battle of the Last,   
It Shall be Her Destiny,"  
The voice faded.  
Gatomon grew pale...  
"The road..." She whispered, he voice hoarse with terror.  
Just like all her other dreams. She waved her paw about, trying to clear away the black, foul-smelling smoke.  
"Make the Choice,  
Make the Change,  
for the Power,  
and the Bane.  
Riped in two,  
She shall Be,  
One for Darkness,  
One for Light,  
Battle of the Last,   
It Shall be Her Destiny,"  
  
There it was agian, the consistant, chanting voice....  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Gatomon whimpered.  
"Walk the road and learn. Walk the road and learn."  
Gatomon walked. And walked. Eternity or only a second? She didn't know.  
But then...there it was.  
Sticking out like a flag in the midst of the monotunous landscape.  
The smoke started gathering, twisting and writhing....  
Gatomon couldn't move. Couldn't think...he mind and body were paralyzed with fear.  
The smoke shot towards her, guided by some unseen force. It enveloped her, seeping into her mind...  
Flackback-  
Salamon felt Kari let go of her. She could barely see through the shroud of darkness as Kari was dragged into safety. Then...she felt something dig into her, bringing out a part of her that was long burried, forgoten but not destroyed.  
The thirst for blood and rage and anger and loneliness and hate overtook her...  
and She was Myotismon's servant once again.  
But then...something was ripped away from her...  
No Pain.  
No Guilt.  
No Anger.  
No Hate.  
No...flaws....none...  
Then pain. The pain of darkness overwhealming light...the pain of roughly hitting the hard, rocky shore of the lake...  
She could sense battle all around her, then, the felt her heart weakening, giving up....  
Then Nothing.  
But...then....as if someone jolted her back into existance.  
She felt her mind think and her heart beat and her nerves gear into action, and the rotation of the planet, and the hardness of the rocks and the softness of the light. The tension of the moment and the darkness of the enemy...  
Then Gomamon kissing her.  
No Pain.  
No Guilt.  
No Anger.  
No Hate.  
No...flaws....none...  
And she finally understood.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
Gatomon awoke with a scream of pain. Pain that tore at her heart.   
The darkness...took her darkness....and made DarkAngewomon.  
She was DarkAngewomon.  
She had killed Gomamon.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~  
  
(A/N: Yeah, me sad. I don't own digimon.)   
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: BONUS MUSHY LOVE STUFF! IT SO SHWEET! LOL, and BE SURE TO READ THE WHOLE THING! The other parts will be all mumbo-jumbo to you if you don't. thanx!)

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~

Gatomon sat with a blanket wraped around her, shivering even in the heat and looking wildly about her, as if something might reach out of the shadows and grab her...

And she screamed. Uniteligible, horrified, oppressed, animal-like sounds that lacked all inteligence of a digimon.

Kari tried stroking Gatomon's short fur, but the digimon made no response.

Gennai shuffled into the room, obviously disturbed by the turn of events.

"What's wrong here?" He asked although he already knew. Gatomon had found the truth.

"Gatomon woke up screaming. She must have had another one of those dreams. Problem is, we can't figure out why she's not talking to us." Matt explained, even his calm, smooth voice rose and cracked in confusion and fear.

"Mmm-hmmm. Well, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" TK asked.

Gennai turned to Palmon. "There is an assortment of herbs in the room across the hallway from here. Make gatomon a calming medicine."

Palmon nodded grimly and headed out to do her buisiness, closely followed by Mimi, and after a bit of thought from his part, Jyou.

Palmon got to work, mixing and pealing and crushing various plants. Gatomon's screams could still be heard from across the hall. Jyou and mimi wordlessly got to work, the pained cried of the digimon grimly urging them on.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~

Palmon hissed through her teeth. Getting Gatomon to take the medicine was harder then she thought. Finally Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Jyou had to hold Gatomon down, and even after that it took some struggle to get the mad digimon to take it.

Palmon sat back. "Whew! Talk about a hard job!"

"No kidding." Tai said, tending to a small scratch he had obtained from Gatomon's clawed gloves.

Gatomon's ears drooped, her eyelids grew heavy, and all the energy she had leaked out of her.

Gennai laid a firm yet gentle hand on the digimon's shoulder. "Now, tell us about your dream."

Tears spilled out of Gatomon's eyes as she shook her head no.

"Yes." He insisted.

"Gatomon." Tai almost roughly interjected. "Your dreams are the only chance we have to destroying DarkAngewomon! You HAVE to tell us!"

Gatomon began sobbing.

"STOP TAI! You don't have to be so rough on her!" Sora scolded him.

"But we have to find out how to destroy the enemy!"

"That's all you ever think about, Tai! THE ENEMY! What about the team?!" Matt yelled.

"Alright now if we all look at every aspect logically I'm sure-"

"No Izzy not everything could be made better with science!" Mimi yelled at him.

Izzy was taken aback...then went into defense mode. "YOU wouldn't know that, mimi, seeing your math grades are Cs and Ds."

"SHUT UP, TWIRP!"

"Alright, everyone, please, calm down!" Gennai's voice went unheard.

"Your always trying to boss us around Tai. SO WHAT if Gatomon doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to!" Matt yelled.

The digimon took sides with thier human partners, wearing looks of extreme annoyance and dispise.

Kari began to get upset. 'Don't they see what Gatomon is going through? How can they be so selfish?'

TK turned to Kari. "Please start reasoning with Tai, Kari!"

Kari immidiatly turned to face TK and look him squarely in the face. "AND how are you so confident your brother is in the right?" She snarled.

"Your brother is mean and pushy!"

"YOURS THINKS HE'S TOO COOL FOR US!"

"Oh, I'm Ms. Goody two-shoes. The crest of light, Queen Kari...my butt! You can't be queen of your dollie house!" TK mockingly immitated Kari.

"At least I'm not a crybaby!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM...NOT!" TK shoved Kari down onto the ground.

"Stupid!" Kari screamed.

"Stupid yourself, clumsy!"

Kari tackled TK to the ground, beating him as hard as she could. TK screamed and hit Kari over and over again in the ribs.

Everyone stoped and turned all attention to the scene before them. They stared in shock. Kari and TK had always been the most peacefull ones in the group.

'What am I doing? Kari, TK, everyone, they're suffering because I just can't open up my mouth and tell them? I am selfish. I have to...I have to tell them.' Gatomon thought. Battling the grogginess from the medicine, she jumped up and knocked TK away from Kari and Kari away from TK.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!" Gatomon snarled. then the impact of her words hit her. 'I have to tell them.' She thought, miserable fear creaping over her. She hung her head down once more.

"Well?" Tai asked impatiently.

Matt shot Tai a dirty look and started tending to TK, who had gotten a black eye from the fight with Kari. Kari herself was sporting a bloody upper lip and various cuts and bruises. But her full attention was focused on the trembling digimon. She kneeled down beside gatomon and hung her arm around the shivering, white-furred shoulders.

"It's okay, gato. You can tell us anything."

"DarkAngewomon...is...."

Jyou didn't like where that sentance was going. "Who?" He managed to croak out.

"Me." The words hung thick and heavy in the air.

"H-How?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"The darkness of her dreams took her darkness and from that made DarkAngewomon." Gennai interjected.

Kari's head shot up as she looked at the old digimon, shock written all over her features. "You knew about this all along?"

"Yes. You had to find out on your own."

Gatomon whimpered. "I killed him." She sunk to the ground, holding her head in her clawed paws. "I killed him. It's my fault."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Kari looked up at Gennai. "It is NOT, tell her, Gennai!"  
Gennai just stood there. He knew better.

Then he was taken aback by something...

Kari's eyes gleamed in hate and dispise towards the old man.

'He could have helped us prevent this, but NO! He just wants Gatomon and us to suffer!' Kari's thoughts ran hatefully and rampent through her mind.

"I'm sure that's not true, Gatomon. You went into that mass of darkness to save Kari. I'm sure if anyone of us did the same the enemy would be no better then it is now." Sora whispered, trying to find a shred of hope to give to Gatomon.

"NO!" Jyou's voice, hard and cold, interjected. "I know that is not true."

Sora whirled around to face him. His eyes were narrowed in hate as she saw him glare at Gatomon.

"WHAT???!!!"

"She was an evil digimon. She had...has...more darkness then ANY one of us here."

Jyou's voice stung through Gatomon's heart like a dagger knife.

"I KNEW she wouldn't be any good for us! I knew she'd bring us down!" He pointed an accusing finger at his victim. "AND SHE DID! Oh, poor gato." He mocked. "Your little schemes and plots too much for you to handle? Is that why you told us now? After that little game you played, now you come clean? YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" He hissed.

"Jyou! That is not true and you know it!" Mimi yelled.

Jyou whirled around to face her. "Oh, and what evidence do you have to prove that? NONE! Face it. She. Killed. Gomamon." With that Jyou stormed off, aiming a kick at Gatomon and finding his mark, sending the digimon sprawling across the floor. Gatomon laid there, finalizing thoughts that were in her head, mind, and heart ever since she could remember.

It was final. She was not worth anything.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~

Jyou stared out into the water.

'She killed him. She killed him. She killed him."

The words rang in a mocking chant around and about his mind. Then they were replaced with a new set of words.

'He was stupid enough to believe her. He wanted to leave me. He wanted to die for her. He wanted this to happen.'

Jyou grabbed a rock and threw it with all his might into the water, the rock making a small, splashing sound in the silence. He stood up in anger.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!!!??? WHY!!?" Jyou yelled angrily. He kicked the ground and immidiatly regretted it. Then collapsed into a sobbing heap. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself looking up at mimi, concern written all over her face.

"You really aren't mad at Gomamon."

Jyou just turned back to staring at the water, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"And you aren't mad at Gatomon."

"WHAT!!??"

Mimi took a seat beside him. "You're mad at yourself."

"What?" Jyou asked. A little more softly this time.

"You think that you should have been able to do something about Gomamon. But you didn't, so your really mad at yourself." Mimi said matter-of-factly.

"How do YOU know?" Jyou asked.

"I don't exactly know how I know, I just do." Mimi whispered.

Jyou looked out into the water, then took off his glasses, wiping at his tears.

He didn't know how long he just stared out at the water.

He didn't know how long Mimi just sat at his side.

He didn't know how long he thought and at the same time did not think.

All he knew was that...Mimi was right.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"I can't say it's okay because it isn't. Nothing is okay. Nothing will be okay untill we defeat the enemy. But I can say this."

"What?"

"We are only human. We make mistakes. We gotta learn from our mistakes."

Jyou sighed.

Mimi continued. "Making a mistake is okay. What's not okay is not learning from it." She gave him a strange, sidelong look. "you don't seem too convinced."

"Is it a mistake that Gomamon died?"

Mimi sighed. "That wasn't a mistake. It was a tragedy, Jyou. Tragedies are part of life."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just the way things are."

"It's not fair."

"Of course it's not fair. Gomamon didn't do anything. However...you can be proud of him."

"I know. What he did was a noble thing...I just wish it didn't have to end this way."

"I know, Jyou. I know."

"What would you have done if Palmon died?"  
Mimi shook her head. "I've been thinking about that, and I probobly would have the same reaction as you...except I would cry more."

Jyou nodded silently. He stood up and looked at the water.

"You have to say goodbye sometime or another." Mimi reminded him. "Would you like me to leave?"

Jyou just shook his head no. He took off his vest, shirt, shoes, eyeglasses and socks. Then waded into the cold, clear water. When he was deep enough he dove under, into a world that only Gomamon could fully comprehend and discribe. It was like a bittersweet tide of memories washed over him. The memory of Gomamon and him taking a swim in a cool, clear lake. The memory of many battles won, of Ikkakumon and Zudomon and MarineAngemon...the memory of when he fist met the all-too-happy Bukamon, the memory of Infinity Mountain and Unimon, the memory of chilly nights snuggled close by the fire and the memory of hot, blazing days trekking through the dessert. The memory of Gomamon saying. "Jyou, your the best!"

Jyou's head broke the surface of the water and he looked across it, moonlight flickering across it's small ripples. He smiled. He recalled that no matter what, Gomamon was by his side, forever guarding, forever a friend.

"Goodbye, Gomamon." He whispered.

He could have sworn that a small, white, seal-like shape darted through the deapths of the water...but then again, it could have just been the light.

Or The Memory of Gomamon.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~

Jyou came out of the water, dripping wet, hair clinging to his face.

Mimi blushed and handed him his shirt. Jyou declined.

"I don't wanna get it wet. That's the worse."

Mimi looked away into the distance of the trees, being careful not to let her eyes stray towards Jyou.

"What?" He asked, not at all curious.

"Oh, nothing."

Jyou looked at her carefully, trying to analyze her behavior. Then went to a rock and sat down, trying to get himself to dry off in the cool breeze. Mimi took a seat beside him.

"I said goodbye." he whispered.

"I know you did."

He turned to looke at her. "I never could have without you. Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Mimi laughed happily.

Jyou sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now. Later. What's gonna happen?"

"Later? You say sorry to Gatomon and we destroy DarkAngewomon. Now...well, I don't have a clue."

"I still miss Goma."

"And you will forever. But it's not the same pain as it was before, is it?"

"No. Peacefull, somehow."

"Exactly. It's not so much as miss then remember."

Jyou laughed. "Ever since when did you get so smart?"

"Like I said, there's things about me you guys don't know."

"No kidding."

Jyou looked up at the sky. "Sometimes I like it here better then the real world."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not as many people. Not as much noise. Y'can actually see the stars."

"You got a point there. However, I think I do miss mom and dad, and other friends, and normal food, and-"

"The Mall?"

"Yeah."

"All these stars are jumbled up. Not at all like the constalations on earth."

"I know. It's strange. Although I don't know a thing about constallations."

"Well, I see...um...Centuramon. And then...uh, I see a Poyomon. And there's a tree!"

"Where?" Mimi asked, squinting up at the sky.

Jyou traced out the shapes with his finger.

"ah...OH! Now I see them!" Mimi gasped in delight. Jyou laughed, too. Mimi squinted up at the sky again... "I think I see...wait..."

"What?"

"I think I might see a heart. Not sure, though." She took off her hat and put it down, pushing her long, brown hair away from her face. Jyou rested his head against hers, trying to look where she was looking. Mimi let a small smile play about her lips as she snuggled closer up to him. He slowly, hessitantly let his arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up at him just as he was looking down at her. She wanted to let her gaze slip away but somehow she just couldn't.

Jyou let his hand stroke her hair, and slowly, dreamlike leaned over and kissed her.

Mimi was surprised. She did the only thing that she could.

She kissed him back.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~

Gatomon ran. She ran and ran. She didn't know where she was, finally. She stoped and looked around. She was standing under a tall, willowy tree. She slumped against it and cried. She cried and cried...herself to sleep.

But this dream wasn't like the others.

She was in a meadow, the carpet of light green dotted with purples and pinks of tiny flowers. She looked beside her and gasped out of fear, disbelief and joy.

"Surprised to see me, huh?" Gomamon asked. He was no longer black with red eyes. He had turned back to his normal coloring.

"What...how?"

Gomamon laughed. "Not yet, Y'can't have those answeres quite yet. Now, follow me." He took off as fast as he could go through the meadow. She followed him, her heart growing lighter and joy overtaking her mind. Gomamon stopped.

"Where are we?"

"It's a special place of mine, Gatomon." He giggled. "Look familair?"

Gatomon walked around the area a couple of times. "this is where I kissed you." She finally said. "But how?..." she sat down, staring at her surroundings. Gomamon came to rest beside her, laughing at her confusion.

"Where am I?"

"In your dreams, Gato. I can make your dreams like this...but only for a little while."

Gatomon nodded. Gomamon shook himself and laughed.

"Are you still..."

"Dead? Oh, in a way, Gato." He nuzzled her. "in a way."

Gatomon returned the nuzzle but still demanded. "either you are dead or you aren't. Pick one."

Gomamon cuddled up closer to her. "Just trust me on this one, 'kay?"

"Fine." She looked up at him. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you. It was torture not being able to contact you...don't gimme that look, Gato! I can't tell you yet!"

"Okay." She looked around and laughed. "Fine, have it your way!"

"I love you, Gatomon. I wish you and I could be like this...forever."

"Me too, Goma. Why can't it?"

"Because you can't sleep forever, Gatomon. You have a task to finish. I am here to tell you a few things."

"What?"

"It is not your fault, Gatomon. You never killed me."

Gatomon's eyes left his gaze. He lifted her head with his flipper. "YOU DID NOT! Darkness is part of every creature. DarkAngewomon is only a manifestation of darkness. IT IS NOT YOU!"

"But I gave it power..."

"You weakend it. Yes, it can inflict temporary pain, and a lot at that. But now that is has a mortal form it is confined to the boundaries of mortality and even death. Think about it, gatomon! You and the digidestined can finally end all this pain!"

Gatomon was silent.

"You believe me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"okay! when darkness doesn't have a form, it cannot affect us directly, such as with death. It eats away at the light, and will destroy it if not stoped. However, it also doesn't have any patience, and it chose to have a form. NOW it can inflict direct damage on us, but it cannot do as much damage as it used to be able to do."

"I don't think I quite understand."

"Alright. Think about this. Enemy form 1: No form. It can overtake entire worlds, nations! Plagues, death, desies, seperation of families, hate! It can do all those things, but it takes a long time, years and years for one task to be finished. Enemy form 2, DarkAngewomon, on the other hand, can kill and destroy us, but she cannot do what she used to in her other form. Destroy her in this form, and you destroy the main source of darkness!"

"I understand but why would she choose the more dangerous form?"

"because she is impatient. She wants to have her moment of glory, and she wants it now." He looked her in the eye. "And it's the DigiDestined's job not to let her have it. Y'see, Gato, she only took your DATA and used it to create a form. True, part of you rests in her. She took it, it gives her no power. It's what gives her her form. In a way, YOU just handicapped her of her full capabilities for a time!"

"For a time?"

"yes. When the 12th comet falls, she will change back into her most powerful form, and you will not be able to defeat her."

"When has the first comet fallen?"

"When you wake up."

"Oh."

"I need you to know this, Gatomon. My time here is up. I cannot stay any longer. I promise I will visit you again. But I will always and forever be with you, no matter what. Remember this dream. Remember me."

Gatomon knodded.

"You will have dreams. More horrible then ever. You will go through nightmares far beyond any discription. But I will be with you, I promise. I am with you, always. Remember. Lean on me, lean on Jyou. Lean on Kari and the others. Only together, will you be able to defeat the enemy."

"I love you, Gomamon!"

"I love you, too, Gatomon. Remember...I love you." With that Gomamon dissapeared. And Gatomon awoke.

The first comet streaked across the sky as it plunged towards earth, leaving behind a trail of blazing red fire.


End file.
